The Core project is the central resource of the Program. It encompasses five Core Units, which carry out the following operations: (a) Patient Registry, which regards the identification, screening and induction of subjects into the Registry, and the central Database and data management for neuroanatomical analysis at both the screening/induction and chronic stages; (c) performance of basic neuropsychological studies at the time of screening/induction and at the chronic stage; (d) statistical analysis as needed by different projects; (e) monitoring of all matters pertaining to subject confidentiality, informed consent procedures, data quality and research progress. These operations, which are essential for the execution of all studies in our Program involving humans, are carried on continuously. They have been carried out smoothly, in all aspects, for the duration of the Program, and remain unchanged for the forthcoming funding period. The investigators in the Program have also continued to develop new techniques required to improve the quality of neuroanatomical and neuropsychological data gathering and analysis. As a result, new products are now available, to this research group and to others, for cognitive neuroscience research (e.g., single-channel tissue segmentation, 3- dimensional lesion analysis in a standard anatomical space (the MAP-3 technique)).